slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tin
"Make your day better with tin cans. Now comes with my face painted on it!" Tin is a "slightly" narcissistic mechanic who has a deep appreciation for tech and sci-fi while somewhat ironically having a case that's the complete opposite. Appearance TBDBS. Left lower forearm is entirely bandaged, and nobody knows why. He has a cut for every time he's been insulted harshly. Personality Tin is most known for being a self-centered and egotistical being. Tin usually tries to be kind, but sometimes his ego will take over and result in ambition and a bit of harshness, as he only looks out for himself in this state of mind. Tin is surprisingly optimistic, and many would think that giant ego would just bounce off any hateful comments, but Tin surprisingly takes them personally and can get really hurt really fast. No worries though, as Tin will probably forgive you. Probably. Do you really think you can insult him... and get away with it though? He won't chase you down or kill you, that'd be promised, but... after countless tauntings and being regarded as "stupid," Tin will most likely hurt "someone else". If you've found this secret, I bet you know who "someone else" is. Forgiveness is always a good thing until the one word of "sorry" turns meaningless and nothing is bearable any longer. Backstory tin was originally very intelligent and modest, but in later years, tin had gotten a severe drop in self esteem, and had a plan. tin put on the facade of being narcissistic in hopes of getting himself to believe he was, in actuality, great. his whole life nobody has ever accepted him as being narcissistic, but he can't go back to his old self or people would know he was lying, and he hasn't even gotten close to regaining his self esteem. it's better to live a glorious lie than a horrendous truth. besides, this whole "narcissistic" act has been becoming more and more tempting. what the did they say about "being yourself"? to hell with that. TBDBS. Relations Tom His beloved brother! One of the few people Tin may be able to overcome his conceitedness with Tom, atleast the bad parts, and use it for the better. Okay, that was a lie, Tin will probably stay as arrogant as ever. Tin tries to impress Tom, and Tin still has a brotherly love for Tom even if Tin is convinced Tom looks down on him like an "idiot" who "can't build robots properly". Tim Beloved brother the second! Tin will sometimes try to point out the things that are actually there and the things that aren't, just to help out. Tin hopes he's doing good to help out Tim. Tim is part of the family too. Goggles Ever so slightly envies Goggle's robotic skills. The main reason why Tom doesn't Abilities Countdown Wisps Tin claims he can summon super-scary creatures called Countdown Wisps. Pretty obvious he's lying though. Countdowns wisps are floating fiery, purplish-black orbs that feed on lies, inferiority, hatred, and such on. Tin can control quite a few himself, but doing so will cause Tin to go power-insane very quickly, and thus, Tin does not do it often. And no, not like Wisp the wisp. Current Info Groups: N/A Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not updated. Kill/Deaths: 0/0 (but Deaths will probably go up.) AUs Nightmare AU Tin will often switch between twinges of high and low self esteem (which might be Bipolar, but honestly I don't know.) In this AU, Tin happens to be very unstable. Science AU Was originally a late-joiner of the robotics department and worked with Clockwork, but for some reason left. Many assume it is due to TIn's robots always being considered the "bare minimum of being a good robot" as Tin is of course not the best at robotics, despite Tin trying. Nobody knows what he does these days, but has fallen quiet and rarely talks to even his brothers. Has been seen still in the building, but nobody has even tried to talk to him. Reawaken AU Surprisingly, did not wish for a world where they were king, or anything really narcissistic. They wished for a world where they were good at creating inventions and being with his two brothers more often, and more like a family too. Trivia * Closet is filled with mirrors... and ropes. * Closet also has a lot of pictures. Half are pictures of just Tin, and others are family pictures. Some of the family pictures have Tin's face crossed out in red crayon. *If Tin has Narcissistic Personality Disorder (plus one other we don't discuss, maybe two but I dunno if it even counts) and Tim has Scizophrenia, I wonder what Tom will have? Maybe Schizoid (apathy) from how serious he is. Or maybe none at all, but that'd be a shame. Join the club, Tom! *Probably gonna be a smol trivia. Gallery I don't have appearance yet owo' Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Rancher